


Kisses

by chokememrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Body Worship, Feelings, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Tony has a very special way of greeting Peter but when Peter tries to return it, things don't go so well. Though, in the end, it leads to something even better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feels, don't mind me.

It started out with a kiss on Peter's cheek whenever they met, not pushy, not demanding, just a sweet hello because Tony was happy to see him. Then, the kisses slowly moved further south. 

It was subtle at first, barely noticeable, but each day, Tony's kiss was placed in a different spo, slowly reaching his jaw and, finally, Peter's neck. The first time he kisses him there was in front of other people and Peter's face turned beet red.

Tony doesn't expect those kisses to lead to anything, though. He never does. They're his way of showing Peter he loves him and every single time it makes Peter's heart flutter and he has butterflies in his stomach. They didn't go further yet, they take it so incredibly slow and gentle and Peter truly loves every second of it.

And then, he tries to return the sweetness. At first, Tony lets him, but when Peter starts moving down - Tony reached his collarbone at one point when Peter wore a too revealing shirt, so he figured it's okay - Tony gently, but firmly, makes him stop.

Peter is so confused when this happens and when they are in a more private setting, he asks Tony why he did it. Because it wasn't anything sexual, really, it was just a way to show his affection, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?

But there is one for Tony, obviously. And while he explains, Peter listens, his heart heavy and his eyes slowly starting to tear up. And it explains much more than Tony thinks it does. 

Why he never just wears a shirt outside but always keeps everything up to his neck covered. Why he will only reveal a bit more when he's at home, away from other people, especially those he doesn't know - or trust. And why he never, ever, let's anyone touch him if it's not on his arm or back.

It's his reactor, of course, and the scars surrounding it.

"Would you show me, please?" Peter asks quietly when Tony falls silent, a question that isn't surprising, but still makes Tony look uncomfortable.

"It's not pretty," he says, sighing and putting a hand on his chest. "There's only scars and bad memories. You won't like it."

"And what if I do?" Peter asks, his voice soft and gentle, and puts a hand on Tony's that rests on the table. "You don't have to, but I'd really like to see it someday."

He doesn't see it that day. Or the next, or the day after. Peter doesn't mention it again and returns to kisses on Tony's cheek, but he's still serious about what he said. 

It's weeks until Tony finally feels comfortable enough to consider it and, after a nice dinner while they are watching a movie on Tony's couch, he finds the courage to say something.

"Petey?" he asks quietly when the credits start rolling, swallowing down hard. "You remember when we talked about my… problem?"

Peter looks up, a bit confused, but nods. "Of course I do, why are you asking?"

"If you still want to see it, I think you can." They've been dating for a few months now and truth be told, Tony  _ really _ holds back and Peter can see it. He rarely has a relationship that's this long or serious, but it is to both of them and by now, he knows he can trust Peter fully.

"I would love to," Peter smiles, sitting up straight. "If you're okay with it, of course. I don't want you to do it just because I want it."

Tony shakes his head, taking a deep breath. "It's not just because of that, you're… special. You're important. And I trust you."

"Thank you, Tony," Peter smiles, his eyes so full of love it's a surprise it's not bursting out of him yet. "It really means a lot to me."

It is then that Tony slowly takes off his shirt - a geeky t-shirt tonight because why not - finally revealing his chest for the first time. Of course, Peter has seen it before, there are plenty of pictures of Tony when he was younger online, but he never saw it like this.

"I told you it's not pretty," Tony smirks awkwardly, dropping the shirt next to him. "It's pretty ugly, I know."

Peter only looks quietly, taking in the picture, the scars that spread from Tony's reactor, almost like a star, and reach almost up to his neck. The emotions he feels are all over the place and he really has to force himself to keep it together.

"It's not ugly," he finally whispers, his voice shaking slightly. "It's… beautiful in a way, but in a sad way."

Tony stares at Peter for a moment, not sure if he heard him right. "That's a new one, I have to admit," he finally huffs half-amused.

"I mean it though," Peter says and shakes his head before finally looking up at Tony again. "It's part of you, it can't be ugly."

"It's a machine that I need to live, that's all," Tony huffs, but again, Peter shakes his head.

"It's so much more, Tony," he says softly and reaches out, only to stop himself an inch from Tony's chest, as if he just remembered something. "Is it… is it okay if I touch you there?"

Tony goes a bit pale at the question but nods, knowing that Peter won't abuse this level of trust. "Just be careful," he says, giving him a sad smile.

Peter's eyes wander back down to Tony's chest and after a moment his fingertips brush over the skin just above the reactor. Now he does tear up, but he barely notices it.

"Those scars… they show that you're alive, Tony," he whispers, his lips curling into the saddest smile. Gently, he brushes his fingers over Tony's chest, almost awestruck when he reaches the reactor. "It causes you pain and it was a traumatic experience, but you survived, all of this."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Tony says, sighing. "I'd rather live without it though. I hate it."

"I don't," Peter smiles, trailing his fingers over the edge of the reactor. The gesture makes Tony shudder, both from the level of intimacy and because he  _ never _ let anyone touch him like this. "It's your heart, Tony. You don't have one, but two, and it's beautiful."

Then, much to Tony's shock, Peter leans down and pressed a soft kiss onto the reactor, eyes closed and smiling softly.

"P-Peter?"

"I love it, Tony," Peter whispers and, without looking up, follows with more kisses, tenderly brushing his lips over Tony's scars with no fear or hesitation. "I love you, Tony, and I love your scars and your reactor, I love all of you."

"You're such a sap," Tony says, trying to sound sarcastic but it's really just coming off as a choked off whimper. He's aware that Peter adores and admires him, of course, and it's definitely part of what he loves so much about him, the sheer innocence and honesty in him, but he never expected this.

"Maybe so," Peter chuckles, giving Tony's reactor another soft kiss before finally pulling back, smiling at him. "But I mean it. Those scars… they are nothing to be ashamed of. They show how much you fought in your life, how far you've come. They show how strong you are, nothing else."

"Peter, you're full of surprises," Tony chokes wetly, wiping his eyes. "I'm glad you don't think they're disgusting, really."

"I would never think that," Peter says seriously, shaking his head. "And I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain and suffering for them and that they still cause the same."

"I think it might be a bit better now, actually," Tony smirks, gently pulling Peter into his arms to hug him. "And I'm glad I showed you, I didn't know if I actually could."

"I'm glad you did too," Peter sighs, snuggling back against Tony. "They're part of you and I want to know all of you, the good and the bad."

"You're perfect, Petey pie," Tony chuckles, kissing Peter's cheek. "But, if you tell anyone I'm a softie, this relationship is history."

Peter can't help but laugh at that, poking Tony's side. "Don't you dare," he says, smiling. "I won't say anything like that, I promise." Then, he turns to kiss Tony's scars again, still humming softly.

Maybe Tony isn't the only one who can show his love this way, he thinks as he continues. Because, in the end, it's one of the most beautiful, soft and purest ways to show their love to each other. And Peter couldn't imagine this kind of intimacy with anyone but Tony.


End file.
